


Genevieve's Story

by SpiritLily



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, anything else I think of, cumbersmut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLily/pseuds/SpiritLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why have I not met you before now?  All the time I have spent looking for someone to love and who loves me."  A fleeting glance and mistaken identity leads Benedict Cumberbatch to the love of his life.  There will be lots of smut, and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi I have taken a little artistic license with this story. Some things may not be accurate in real life, but then this isn’t. This story isn’t intended to be based on fact. It’s just a lovely fantasy about our favourite Brit hottie actor.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Genevieve sat looking around the beautifully appointed room in awe. It was amazing and she had to pinch herself that she was really here. “Here” was in the beautiful home of Lady Elizabeth, the dear friend of Benedict Cumberbatch. 

The last year had been a whirlwind year that had started with her sending her manuscript of her novel to a UK publisher after having it turned down by several North American publishers, saying it was too racy for them to publish. She still wondered at the full story behind that, but shook her head as she went over those events in her mind. The UK publisher had been quite enthusiastic about her manuscript and she had flown to London to meet them. They were surprised to find a young woman (she was 29) who was such a great writer already. They had recognized her great writing skills. After publishing her first novel to great acclaim and great success, they asked her to move to London. They would facilitate the move, and get all the documents in order for her to become a UK citizen. She would have to continue to turn out great novels like the first one, but they knew she would have many great novels to come.

She had moved to London and was introduced into “proper society” as they called it. That society was really all the elite and the titled nobility, but it had given her the “in” to upper class society. Her publishers had taken the time, while getting everything together to bring her over permanently to London, to delve into her ancestry hoping to find some kind of connection to nobility and were pleasantly surprised to discover that she was actually related to the royal family through a sister of a long ago king. This made her untitled nobility as were many of the upper class society figures.

They had sent her textbooks and asked her to read through them as she would be on hiatus until she was officially in the UK and a citizen. She read ravenously through all of them, and then when she arrived had been taken to Manchester University to write an exam. She didn’t know what she was doing with this exam, but she wrote it and was surprised by how easy it had seemed to her. She didn’t think anymore about it until she received an invitation from Man. U. to attend. She was baffled by all the other papers in the same envelope. Her PA, who had been hired by the publishing company, had looked at them and with awe told her she had successfully challenged for first year credit and was accepted for the next two years for the English Literature course. This meant she would have to take the next two years to attend university and earn an undergraduate degree from Manchester U. They were paying for her education because this would help cement her “place” in upper class society. She didn’t understand the need for it, but decided they knew better than her.

So she had attended her second year classes and found it immensely interesting, and had branched out to take a couple languages as well. This pleased her publishers greatly and she knew she was well on her way to whatever this life was going to give her. She was fast becoming friends with several people from upper class society who were impressed with her remarkable achievements thus far. She discovered that this was the course to take to become a respected writer. She also discovered that her interest in other languages would actually allow her to have an acting career if she wanted it. She figured that might not be a bad idea.

She was now done her second year course and on holidays (so to speak) before her third year course started in the late summer. That would be three months before she started again. She had passed her second year course with flying colours, and had apparently impressed those society friends with her intelligence. She had met Lady Elizabeth just after she finished her year end exams and her marks were known. She wasn’t aware that stories of her remarkable intelligence had become known amongst the peerage too. Lady Elizabeth had invited her to her home for a couple weeks along with some of the lady’s close friends. Her PA therefore came with her to make sure she observed proper etiquette at all times. This was a momentous weekend because if the lady and her friends accepted her she would be in line as well for a possible acting career as well as make her a desired guest amongst all upper class society. She was nervous of course, but her PA had busily filled her in on all the do’s and don’ts. She was surprised to discover that the lady’s home was actually a very large castle on a very large acreage. What did surprise her was that the rooms for each of the guests did not have an attached bathroom, but instead shared bathrooms. This surprised her a little but decided there was probably a good reason for it.

Her room was quite beautiful and well-appointed and she had a maid who helped her get ready for bed, brought her tea and toast in the morning, laid out her clothes for her for each event through the day, along with her PA who told her when to retire to her room and what she should be doing. She was now sitting in her room sipping tea, and watching the maid put away her clothes and toiletries. She was glad her publishing company had insisted on a proper wardrobe once she had moved there. She knew they had paid for that too, and this was another reminder to her that they were expecting many great novels from her. She knew most of the clothes she had now were labels all the upper class wore. She watched the maid lay out a dress and shoes and under things for her and knew she would need to get ready for another event. The maid quietly exited, leaving herself and her PA alone.

Her PA was speaking, “Okay the maid has laid out the appropriate clothes for tonight’s dinner. This will be Lady Elizabeth’s formal introduction of you to her friends. You will have about three hours in which you will be expected to shower and have a short nap. Then the maid will come in to help you dress, and do your hair and makeup. You should be up and have your under things on and wearing that robe she’s left out”. She pointed towards the dressing room where the clothes and robe were hanging and laid out on a small table. The dress was quite exquisite and she knew she would have to wear the “killer heels” as she named them in her own mind. There were also white elbow length gloves laid out. So this was to be a very formal affair. She nodded to her PA as she continued, “You’ll strip and leave your clothes you’re wearing in that small cupboard and wear the robe and slippers to the bathroom to shower. The maid will have laid out your toiletries in there as well. The lighting is very low. You will hardly be able to see. It’s supposed to make you relax and be ready for that nap. When you come back in here the maid will have closed all the curtains and laid out a lounging outfit for you. There will be low lighting in here as well. Do you have any questions?”

Genevieve shook her head No. The PA got up, “Good. I’m not going to be allowed to go with you tonight so try to remember people’s names and faces as best you can. I will be up here later. You will be expected to retire to your room at between 11 p.m. and midnight. When you come in the maid will have your night things laid out for you. If you have any visitors to your room, it is acceptable to wear your night things with the light robe she’ll lay out with it.” Again Genevieve nodded. The PA nodded, walked to the door, and with her hand on the knob turned and said, “I will be up until 12:30 or 1 if you need me” and exited the room.

Genevieve sighed, put down her tea cup, stood and walked to her “dressing room”. When she first arrived in the UK she was amazed at what the British called a dressing room. It was really a large room twice the size of her living room back home with double doors. On one wall was a clothes rod where all her dresses, skirts, trousers, and blouses were hung. Then another wall with lots of cubby holes for her shoes, and a built in wall of drawers that held all her under things, lounging clothes, and night things. There was a large window that stood open a little to let in a warm breeze on another wall. Hidden behind the wall with the clothes rod was a lowly lighted cubicle with toilet, bidet, and sink. She was still surprised by this. Shaking her head she made use of the facilities.

When she came out, she quickly stripped all her clothes off placing them in a cupboard where the maid would discreetly remove them later for washing. She knew she would find those clothes clean and in their respective spots by morning. She quickly pulled on the ankle length, silk robe she would be wearing to the bathroom.

She quickly exited her room and walked down the hall the short distance to the bathroom. With her hand on the knob, and just opening the door she stiffened momentarily when she heard that deep baritone further down the hall from her own room, and knew with a sudden jolt of excitement that Benedict was here too. She stepped through the door into the bathroom, seeing the room with the light from the hallway. It was a simple room with a couple hooks on the wall where bathrobes were hung, and a beautiful antique dresser that would hold the towels, a full length mirror on another wall, and a large step in shower cubicle made of marble. There was a towel warmer on the wall just outside the shower stall and there were two towels hanging there. She could see her toiletries were already placed in the wire wall basket in the shower. There were simple art pieces on two of the walls. The low lighting was indirect, and was barely a glow. She closed the door and stood still for a few moments to adjust to the low lighting. She was still unable to see much. She held her hand up in front of her face. She could just barely make out the outline.

Low lighting indeed, she thought. When she could see as well as she was going to, she moved to the hooks, taking off her robe and hanging it up, and took off her slippers, pushing them against the wall. She noted the tiled floor was warm, and knew the bathroom had a heated floor. Then she moved slowly to the cubicle and when she touched the edge of the door, she felt along the wall until her hand bumped the water control, and turned it on, wanting it warm. She waited a moment or two for the temperature to be just right and stepped in under the spray. 

She had washed herself thoroughly and was just luxuriating and relaxing in the warm spray. She was sliding her hands slowly over her breasts, pinching her nipples while thinking of all the delicious images she had seen of Benedict. She slid one hand down between her legs and her fingers teased the sensitive nub there. She was gasping and shaking, close to orgasm when there was suddenly light coming into the room from the hallway. She had her back to the door, and didn’t look, she just assumed that it was the maid coming in. She pulled her hand away, waiting for the maid to leave. The door closed, cutting off the light again. She assumed she was alone once more.

She was therefore a little surprised when she felt a large male hand on her hip, and then a very male body press against her from behind, followed by the other large hand on her other hip. She was just starting to panic when she heard that low, warm baritone she knew so well in her left ear.

“I have missed you so much, love. I am surprised that you beat me here.”

Genevieve swallowed, unable to speak. It was Benedict in her shower with her. He was very naked, and sporting an impressive erection. Then she registered what he said, and realized he thought she was someone else. She opened her mouth to say something, and instead gasped when those lips she had only ever dreamed about started kissing along her neck and shoulder. Her breathing picked up until she felt like she was panting. Those large hands were caressing her breasts now, lightly tweaking her nipples. She felt a renewed flood of warmth between her legs. She pressed back against him, feeling his hot, fully hard erection pressing against her backside. Her head fell back against his shoulder, and she let him continue to touch her. His hands slid over her body leaving tingling trails in their wake. Her legs nearly gave out when she felt one large hand slide down between her legs, long fingers sliding between her moist folds, teasing the sensitive nub there.

“Mmmm, you have missed me, haven’t you?” came that low baritone again.

She nodded her head, afraid to speak and have all this stop. He turned her to face him then, barely able to see a shadow of his profile. But she didn’t need to see much to know it was most definitely him. She slid her arms up around his shoulders, pulling his head down, and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. His arms pulled her tightly against him as he moaned, returning the kiss with an intensity she had only ever dreamed about. She wanted this man so badly she couldn’t think, she could only feel, only react to his touch. His arms slid down picking her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her back against the slick wall of the shower.

She gasped when she felt him enter her, feeling a slight sting, knowing that he was taking her virginity and he didn’t know it. Then he was moving inside her, and she was panting and gasping, her internal muscles squeezing tightly around his hot, hard cock as he thrust into her. Benedict was panting and gasping now too, thrusting harder and harder. She could feel the heat pooling quickly between her legs, knowing she was so close. Then she was gasping and coming hard, her whole body shaking with the intensity. Benedict continued to thrust wildly, chasing his own orgasm. She could feel heat pooling between her legs again, and knew she was close again. Then she was coming so hard she could see stars in her eyes, shaking uncontrollably. That was what pushed Benedict over the edge, and coming hard too. They stayed that way for a moment or two before he pulled out, and set her down on her feet again, still holding her close.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I love?”, he panted.

She shook her head, still catching her breath. They kissed slowly and lazily, lethargic, as they both came down from their orgasms. When she was thinking clearly again, she realized that she needed to get out of there before he figured out she wasn’t his girlfriend, as he obviously thought she was. 

She let the warm spray rinse her off, as she was thinking of some way of exiting quickly, and then he said, “You best get back to the room before someone finds out we were here together. It wouldn’t do to have them thinking we can’t keep our hands off each other for a minute” he chuckled. She let out a breathy laugh, and stepped out onto the mat. She felt his hand on her arm, and she turned. He kissed her lightly, and said, “I’ll see you in a bit, love. I’ll just finish showering.” Then he turned, and Genevieve quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, grabbed another one wrapping her hair in it, put on her robe, and slipped her feet into her slippers. She quickly moved to the door, and squinting her eyes, preparing for the bright light she opened the door slowly. She glanced back at the shower and could see Benedict’s muscular back, spectacular arse, and long, lean legs. Then she glanced up and down the hallway. It was quiet. Good. She exited the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her, and walked quickly to her room. She slipped inside the now dark room and made her way to her dressing room. She took off her robe, hanging it back in it’s place, and quickly moved to the toilet cubicle. Once there, she turned the glow up brighter and quickly dried herself and her hair.

Then, naked, she moved to the bidet and rinsed between her legs with warm water, watching the light pink going down the drain. She wasn’t bleeding profusely as she had heard so many of her girlfriends say they had their first time. It only took a moment for the water to run clear. 

She moved into the dressing room again. She decided to at least try to sleep. She didn’t think she would. She pulled on her lounge wear and moved into her room again, closing the dressing room door. She stood still for a moment letting her eyes once again adjust to the light. She decided to turn on a small bedside light and read for a bit. She had a lot to read before her third year course started. Just then she heard voices in the hallway, and recognizing that baritone she turned off the lamp and quickly slipped to the door, inching it open just a crack. She could see Elizabeth’s butler with his back to her, he was talking to Benedict, who was facing her direction wearing a long, black silk robe, his hair wet from the shower.

“I have a message for you. Ms. Shaw regrets that she cannot come out at all. She has business that must be taken care of in London. She passes on her deep regrets and said she will see you in two weeks time.” He bowed and moved past Benedict, who stood with a stunned look on his face. Genevieve swallowed, nervous. He turned and looked at the door of the bathroom they had shared, and turned again, frowning. She knew he had realized the woman he had made love to in the shower was not his girlfriend.

She quietly closed her door, and moved to sit on her bed. How long would it take for him to figure out it was her. She thought for a while about what made him think she was his girlfriend. She knew the answer to that, she was the same height and build, and had the same long, auburn hair. She might be safe then if there were others at the dinner with the same long, auburn hair as her. She leaned back against the pillows thinking she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Her eyes slid shut soon enough and she was asleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Chapter 2

Genevieve woke to a sunny room, and blinked a few times. Sighing she stretched as the maid brought her tea. She sat up and moved to the small table by the window and quietly drank her tea while the maid tidied the bed. The large windowed door was open, letting in fresh air. It felt lovely and Genevieve sighed, letting herself relax. Then she remembered the encounter in the shower with Benedict and sat up. She cleared her throat, addressing the maid, “Do you know who is going to be here for dinner?”

The maid looked up and smiled, “Besides you there will be Mr. Cumberbatch, his girlfriend Ophelia Shaw won‘t be able to come; Lady Elizabeth and her boyfriend Jeffrey Tannis; Lord and Lady Shelton; Lord and Lady Belson; Baron and Baroness Fulton; Earl and Lady Dunmore; Keira Knightley and her husband James Righton; and the young Earl of Edinburgh.”

“Oh. I see. Thank you.”

The maid nodded and moved to the dressing room, signalling that Genevieve should follow and start getting ready for dinner. She did so and sat down and let the maid brush and do her hair and makeup while she silently reeled from this news. There would be no mistaking who he had sex with then. She was the only one with auburn hair like his girlfriend. She swallowed, suddenly wishing she could just pretend to be sick and not go down. She was mortified about facing Benedict now.

The maid finished with her hair and makeup, letting her go and use the facilities once more before dressing. She could feel a slight soreness between her legs still, but knew that would go away quickly. Then it finally hit her. She had lost her virginity to Benedict Cumberbatch. Something she hadn’t, in her wildest dreams, thought possible. She smiled, biting her lip. It wouldn’t do to go down there grinning like a Cheshire cat. She quickly pulled herself together, and slipped off the lounge suit, pulling on a clean pair of silk panties.

She came out of the cubicle and the maid helped her dress, telling her as they did so that she was to arrive last, so that Lady Elizabeth could introduce her formally. 

The maid kept her long enough that she knew she would be walking down to the reception room for cocktails before dinner alone. The last one to arrive.

She stepped off the last step of the staircase not at all surprised to see the butler standing outside the room waiting for her. He signalled for her to stand to one side and she did so as he moved into the room. A moment later Lady Elizabeth herself came out and gasped.

“Oh you look stunning”, and seeing that Genevieve was nervous, said, “Don’t worry. They’re just going to love you.”

Genevieve had glanced in the mirror in her dressing room before she left and saw that her auburn hair had been put up in a soft, romantic updo. Her makeup was light with a nude lip colour that she knew was a non wear off kind. She was wearing a simple, mid-calf length silk dress of lilac that emphasized her alabaster skin and bright lavender eyes. She knew she would be absolutely breath taking.

Elizabeth opened the door again and stepped in, “I would like to introduce my honoured guest tonight, Lady Genevieve Evans.” Genevieve was surprised, Lady Elizabeth hadn‘t given any indication that she would use the title. Genevieve knew she had every right to use it, but felt uncomfortable using it. She hadn’t grown up with the title, and she felt that it was too “in your face”.  
She stepped through the door, to see Keira and Benedict to her immediate left, holding their drinks. She saw Benedict’s face flicker momentarily with surprise and then just as quickly the expression disappeared. She moved into the room accepting a cocktail and shaking hands. When she was introduced to Benedict she couldn’t see any recognition on his face and she managed to not feel disappointed. After all she couldn’t expect him to remember her, when she knew he wouldn’t have actually seen her face in the darkened shower. She felt his eyes on her through the cocktails, and when they moved to the dining room for dinner, she discovered they were sitting beside each other.

He was polite and engaged her in conversation, asking her about her novels (of which she had written three by then), about her university course, about her title and lineage, and just about everything that would tell him everything possible about her. It was polite, but she felt like she had just got the third degree. He even knew how old she was. She reflected that the only thing he didn’t know was that she had been a virgin when they had had sex. She managed to get through dinner without fumbling anything, and was glad to stand and go to the reception room for after dinner drinks and games and visiting.

She politely opted out of the games, claiming a headache, and sat and watched the others play. Benedict was the first out, and he came to sit beside her. She suspected that he’d allowed himself to go out first. He said nothing at first, but instead the two of them watched the progress of the game. Then he set down his drink and leaning close to her, he said, “So I can assume that was you earlier in the shower.”

She nearly choked and set down her own drink, and said, “Yes it was.” She turned towards him her eyes not quite able to meet his and said, “Actually, I think you should know that I ……..” She gulped air and went on, “….I was a virgin” and then she bit her lower lip. When he didn’t say anything she finally met his gaze. His eyes were on her mouth and then moved back up to her eyes again, and she nearly gasped at the dark, predatory look she saw there. She swallowed, smiled, and was reaching for her glass when there was a cheer from the other players. Their attention was distracted by the merriment and they didn’t talk for a while. 

The evening was coming to an end, and Genevieve realized how tired she was. She stood as gracefully as she could with the “killer heels” on, and Benedict’s gaze on her, and moved across the room to say her “Good Evenings” to everyone. As they were all filtering out and to their rooms she felt a hand touch her arm lightly, and she turned to see Benedict. He leaned close and said quietly in her ear, “I will come to your room in one hour. I need to talk to you.” Then he was gone, striding ahead of her to his room.

She walked on shaky legs to her room, and undressed and got ready for bed with the help of the maid. She asked Genevieve if she would require anything more that evening and she shook her head No. The maid left the room, after making sure the curtains were closed except for the ones by the open door with the lovely breeze, and there was just one bedside lamp on. This left the room in a warm glow.

She stepped to the door and looked out. There was a long balcony the length of the house and as she stepped onto it she looked both ways and could see open doors and the faint glow of lights in the rooms. There was the faint sound of voices too. She saw a dim light like the light her own lamp gave off come on in the room next to hers. Curious who was next to her, she stepped lightly along the balcony. As she took another step she could see that it was Benedict’s room. She couldn’t help herself. She took another step to see clearly into the room and could see him move around the room. He didn’t have a valet helping him. He was alone.

She watched him move into his dressing room which was between her room and his. A light came on and she stood mesmerized as he moved into the room. He took off his suit jacket and put it in the laundry closet. He bent and took off his shoes, giving her a lovely view of his arse. Then his bowtie next, he turned taking off his cuff links and putting them in a small case. He moved back to the laundry closet and watched as he stripped off his white dress shirt. She swallowed and bit her lip as she saw the lean muscles of his back rippling as he moved. Her fingers twitched at the memory of the feel of them flexing under her fingers. Then she saw his suit trousers come off and go into the closet. She stopped breathing when his socks and pants came off. God what a gorgeous arse that man had. As he was turning to a dresser, she suddenly knew she couldn’t stay there, and turned and moved quickly back to her room. She had turned so quickly she didn’t see that Benedict had spotted her outside his dressing room window, or his slow smirk either.

Genevieve arrived back in her room, breathless, exhilarated, and certainly aroused. She saw the tray of tea things on the table by the small couch. There were two cups on it that she didn’t recall requesting. Just then a light knock on her balcony door alerted her to the arrival of her “company”. Benedict stepped into the room, smiling pleasantly, and she could see he was wearing deep blue night clothes under the black silk robe. She smiled nervously, unsure what he would say, hoping it wouldn’t be about the shower and knowing it probably would be.

“So, you were a virgin?”

Well that was certainly blunt and straight forward. She swallowed, “yes.”  
He stepped from the door and moved to her in a few long strides. He cupped her cheek, tilting her head to look into her eyes. She was caught, couldn’t look away from the force of his gaze. She felt he could read her every thought.

“Did I hurt you?” Benedict seemed concerned.

“It just stung for a moment. Then …..”, she couldn’t finish the sentence, didn’t know how to finish it.

“Yes”, he prompted.

She knew then she wasn’t going to get out of saying it. She took a deep breath, stepping back, and looking at the floor, her fingers twining together in front of her.

“Well ….. it only stung for a moment and then it was just pure pleasure.” She bit her lip briefly, then, “an incredible amount of pleasure.”

Benedict moved forward again, tilting her head to look at her once again. He was smiling. “You were awfully wet for me. Are you that attracted to me, or were you thinking I was someone else?”

Oh damn. She was hoping to not have to admit that she knew who it was the second he spoke, and that she let it happen anyways. She opened her mouth, but wasn’t sure how to tell him. She bit her lip, then stopped, remembering that look he had given her earlier when she’d done that. She thought for a moment, then decided on the best way to say it. She turned her face again, and he let her, dropping his hand.

“I knew you were here when I heard you talking just down the hall while I was heading to shower. I was ….. pleasuring myself when you came in. I stopped, thinking you were the maid. Then when I felt your arms sliding around me I realized it wasn’t her. I was about to panic when you spoke and I recognized your voice.” She continued, not able to stop now. “I …… I let it happen, knowing that you thought I was your …. I was someone else.” She blushed profusely, embarrassed to have to tell him this.

“I see”, he said, moving towards her again. “And even when you knew it was me and that I didn’t know it wasn’t my girlfriend, you still allowed me to make love to you.”

“Yes”, she said, her face turning redder.

“I am wondering who you were thinking about when you were pleasuring yourself.”

Genevieve felt her face turn bright red, as she swallowed, not sure she really wanted to admit that to him.

“You were thinking about me, weren’t you?”, Benedict said, his tone light and teasing. He was enjoying this.

She nodded her head, too mortified to speak. There was a short silence, he didn’t move, then said, “I see you have some tea. Shall we sit and enjoy it while it’s still relatively warm?”

Thank god she wasn’t going to have to endure anymore of that.

 

“Please have a seat”, she gestured to the small couch.

“Thank you” he said, smiling and moving to the couch.

Only when he patted the seat beside him did she realize she was still standing and staring at him. She smiled and moved to the couch. When she sat, she discovered that she could feel his warm thigh pressed against hers, sending tingles spreading through her own thigh, and she managed to swallow the gasp this caused.

“Shall I pour?” Benedict indicated the tea tray. She nodded vigorously. He leaned forward to do so, and his thigh pressed more firmly against hers. Her hands were shaking and her palms sweaty, she was breathing fast, and she was swallowing against the sudden dryness in her mouth and throat. The tingles were zinging straight to the apex of her thighs, making her wet.

She accepted the teacup from Benedict and watched as he leaned back with a sigh and sipped his tea. She watched him unaware that she hadn’t moved to sip her tea yet.

“Is it not to your liking?”, he said, indicating her cup.

She started, realizing she hadn’t taken a single sip of her tea, and had been staring openly at him. She jolted her cup and slopped some of the contents on the saucer and her robe. She frowned, annoyed that she’d soiled the robe already. She set her cup and saucer on the table, looking for something to dab at the wet spot.

“Oh here, let me help you.” Benedict set down his own cup and saucer, and grabbed a small napkin from the tray and dabbed at the wet spot which happened to be on her thigh. The jolt of pleasurable sparks being created by his hand touching her made her gasp. There was no time to cover it up. He had heard it. He paused, looking at her. Her eyes were still on his hand touching her, she was panting, mouth open, clearly aroused by his touch. She could feel a pleasurable throbbing between her legs. She bit her lip, looking up at him. His eyes were on her lip between her teeth, that same dark look she’d seen earlier was in his eyes. When they slid up to hers, she was surprised by the deep desire in them. He wanted her as desperately as she wanted him.

Before she could change her mind, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. There was a soft groan when their lips touched briefly. She pulled back looking up at him, he was looking at her mouth, wanting more. She touched one hand to his cheek, and kissed him again. This time she felt his arms slide around her and pull her to him, as he took control of the kiss. She didn’t hold back this time. She moaned and slid her arms around his shoulders, one hand sliding into his hair. She was melting against him, the intensity of their kiss washing them both along helplessly. His hands slowly stroked her back, sending delicious shivers down her body. Her lips parted with a moan and his tongue dove into her mouth, plundering it, making her moan more. She was past thinking, was just feeling, warm pleasure washing through her, his hands leaving fiery trails across her skin. She felt herself being lifted, and then his mouth was sliding along her neck sending little frissons of pleasure through her. She gasped and tilted her head back, letting him have full access to the pale skin. Her silk robe slid from her shoulders to drop on the floor. She was wearing a short, silk nightie tonight that allowed his mouth to continue to her bare shoulders. She was gasping, shivering, and moaning as his mouth brushed over her too hot skin. He set her on the foot of the bed, one knee on the bed leaning down to her, driving her crazy with desire.

She suddenly needed to touch his bare skin, and with that in mind pulled his robe open and slid it off his shoulders to the floor. Then her hands quickly unbuttoned his sleep top and was sliding it off his shoulders. He took her lips in another heated kiss pressing her back on the bed, as her hands roamed over his chest, feeling the hair tickle her fingertips. When her fingers brushed over a taut nipple she heard the deep groan, and she brushed her fingers across it again, eliciting another rumbling groan. She rolled the hard nub with her fingers, making Benedict moan deep and dark. Her fingers moved to the other nipple, again rolling the hard nub between them, getting more and more excited by the deep, rumbling moans coming from him. She slid her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself against him, feeling his hard cock pressing against her belly.

He moaned, pulling her more tightly into his arms, and taking her lips hotly. She moaned, and pressed against him, feeling that hard cock pressing against her sex. She moaned louder, canting her hips, rubbing against his hot, hard need. Long fingers stroked the insides of her thighs, making her moan wantonly. 

His hands slid the thin straps of her nightie from her shoulders, sliding them down over her arms, her nightie sliding down to her waist and off, discarded on the floor. Then she was gasping, arching her back, as his mouth teased her nipples, making her press up against that maddening mouth. She felt long fingers slide between her thighs and into her moist folds to caress the sensitive nub there. She cried out, arching up against his mouth still teasing her nipples as his fingers continued to their delicious caress between her legs. Genevieve was on fire, hot and wet, aching with need. Then his mouth was moving down across her belly. She cried out again as she felt his tongue tease the sensitive nub, long fingers sliding inside her. She was gasping, shuddering, as she felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. They slid deeper inside her and then he curled them touching that sensitive spot inside making her muscles clench tight around his fingers as she came crying out, body shuddering, tiny stars prickling in her eyes.

It didn’t seem to quench the heat in her body, she was throbbing, desperately wanting him inside her. He pulled off his sleep pants, and was quickly beside her pulling her into his arms, claiming her mouth in another heated kiss. She felt a muscular thigh slide between hers, and then he was shifting over her, her legs wrapping around his hips, and arms sliding around his back. She felt the head of his hard cock press at her entrance, and then he was sliding in, and she cried out, arching up against him, her head thrown back. Pleasure was spiralling through her as he thrust deep into her again and again, making her cry out, bucking with each deep thrust. Then she felt her whole body start to tighten, goose bumps skittering across her skin, as pleasure wound into a tight coil. He was thrusting harder and harder, groaning, chasing his orgasm. Then intense pleasure was washing over her in a tidal wave as she came hard, screaming, body shuddering, head thrown head, muscles spasming wildly around his aching cock. Another thrust and he was coming hard, smothering his cry of pleasure against her shoulder, spilling inside her.

Genevieve moaned through spasm after spasm of pleasure, riding the delicious wave until she lay exhausted under Benedict. He slowly pulled out, and laid beside her, pulling into his arms. She lay with her head on his chest, floating pleasantly in the afterglow, Benedict pressing soft kisses against her forehead. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I love?”, Benedict said softly, not realizing he was echoing his earlier words.

“Mmmmmm”, she shook her head once. It was all she could manage.

She was still floating when she felt blankets slide over her and long, warm arms slide around her again. She smiled, drifting off to sleep, warm and content, in Benedict’s arms.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	3. 3

Genevieve woke to a sunny room, warm and content. She stretched, feeling the ache between her legs. She smiled, then realized that Benedict wasn’t with her. She opened her eyes, blinking sleep away. She saw the indent in the other pillow where he had lain. She realized he would have left before her maid came in, not wanting to embarrass her. She yawned and sat up, then grabbed her covers remembering she was naked. She glanced around the room, her night things were not there. She wondered briefly if Benedict had taken them for some reason, and then smothered a giggle at the thought of him getting caught with her night things in his room.

The maid set a tray on her bed with orange juice, toast, fruit, and yogurt. So Lady Elizabeth’s staff had been alerted to her morning exercise routine, and provided sufficient nourishment for her. She ate quickly and arose, donning her jogging suit, socks, and sneakers, looking forward to her run. She stepped out onto the balcony, enjoying the warming rays of the sun. She found the stairs down to the ground, and set off on her jog.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Genevieve arrived back at her room, hot and sweaty and energized from her run. Her PA was sitting in her room waiting for her. She smiled, and her PA spoke, “I am needed in London and won’t be able to stay here with you. I have left a list of the events planned along with what to wear. Your maid will, of course, know what to put out for you. You should read through the list and become familiar with it. There is time in there for you to do as you wish as well. The young Earl of Edinburgh has been recalled to London to see to some business matters. It seems that Mr. Cumberbatch has agreed to be your partner for the other events for the rest of your time here.”

“Oh”, was all she could say.

“Don’t worry, dear. He’s really quite a lovely man”, her PA said as she stood. Genevieve decided not to tell her that she already knew that and a few more things about him. She was sure her PA would disapprove of her “conduct”, so she stayed silent. She didn’t want to share these special moments she had with Benedict, with anyone. So her PA bade her farewell and left her in her room. She decided a shower first, get dressed, then have a look at the schedule. With this in mind, she went to her dressing room, stripped, donned her robe and slippers, and went to the bathroom to shower. In the bathroom, she noted with relief that the light was turned up this time, and she could see.

After the shower, Genevieve made her way back to her room, and sat down to have a look at the list. Today was young people’s day in the park with a game of cricket, followed by cold lunch, and then there were several walking routes marked out. The “park” they would be going to was actually off the estate and quite a drive away. She didn’t know how to play cricket and was wondering if she could get around going. She knew that all activities were not mandatory to attend, but also knew she couldn’t skip everything. She just really didn’t want to go to the park. She had seen a map of Lady Elizabeth’s vast estate, and knew there was a pond that she hoped she could swim in. With that in mind, she donned a pale purple bikini and pulled on jeans, with a loose top over it along with sneakers, and made her way to the dining room for breakfast.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Breakfast had been sumptuous and she had had a hearty appetite from her run earlier. She asked Lady Elizabeth about the pond and found that it was about a half hour walking distance. It was indeed a good swimming spot. The others had decided to go to the park for the day. Genevieve was disappointed to discover that Benedict wasn’t at the table. Elizabeth informed everyone that he’d eaten early and had retired to the library to make some calls and take care of some business. Well, at least he was still here, she thought. Genevieve was now back in her room, grabbing a few last items to put into a backpack before heading out. There was a soft knock on her door, and the maid came in carrying a lunch basket.

“This was sent for you to have lunch at the pond. Do enjoy your day”, the maid smiled.

She took the basket from the maid, noticing it was rather heavy. She slung her backpack on her shoulders, grabbed the basket, and headed out the balcony door. She was just crossing the large expanse of lawn when she heard, “Genevieve”, being called out in a baritone she knew well. She stopped and turned, to see Benedict jogging up to her.

“Hi, Lady Elizabeth’s butler, Harris, told me you had opted out of the park trip, and you were going to the pond instead, so I asked the kitchen staff to put together a lunch basket for the two of us and deliver it to your room. I thought maybe I could go with you too. I hope you don‘t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all. And, no, I don’t really understand cricket. I jog in the mornings so I don’t need anymore vigorous exercise today anyway.”

“I was hoping you weren‘t avoiding your partner”, he teased, smiling boyishly.

“No I wasn‘t. I’d love your company, Benedict”, Genevieve was elated that she would be spending the day alone with him.

He smiled his lovely dimpled smile, and said, “I think considering what’s passed between us already you could call me Ben.”

She smiled, “Okay, Ben.”

“Here let me carry that for you”, he said as he took the lunch basket from her hand.

“Guarding the food, are we?”, she teased.

“Of course, I have to make sure my lady has food for later. Wouldn’t want any to disappear.”

“Oh, I thought maybe you were guarding it for yourself.”

They both laughed, and continued walking and talking. 

“So you had some business to take care of this morning?”, Genevieve asked, curious.

She noticed Ben immediately turned his head, looking away from her as he said, “Yeah, just a few things I needed to take care of. Nothing major.”

She frowned, but said nothing more. She was wondering why the evasiveness. She decided that his business wasn’t her concern. She really had no right to ask or know what he was doing. They continued talking about other things as they walked. Ben said no more about his “business”, but seemed relieved that she left it alone.

The pond was quite a walk from the castle, and was surrounded by beautiful, big trees. There were some wild flowers growing in the grass surrounding the pond. Seeing the water was rippling and surprisingly clear, Genevieve figured there was probably a stream somewhere feeding into it. She dropped her backpack by a tree feeling the cool on her back. She was a little warm from the walk and ready for a swim. Benedict set the lunch basket down by the tree as well. They both quickly pulled their clothes off, and she missed seeing Ben’s lustful look when he saw her bikini. She jumped into the cool water, dunking her head to wet her hair. The big splash behind her announced Ben’s entrance into the pond.

Genevieve laughed and then squealed as he picked her up by the waist. She put her hands on his shoulders as he swung her around, kicking her feet as he swung her, splashing lots of water. Ben set her down again and she opened her arms letting herself fall back slowly into the water until she was completely submerged. Then she turned and started swimming. They splashed and laughed, and swam for awhile, just enjoying each other and the quiet. They got out on the opposite bank and lay in the sun for awhile. Genevieve felt like she was going to sleep and decided to swim some more, so she dived back into the pond. When her head popped up out of the water, she didn’t see Ben, and immediately started looking into the water to find him, sure he was going to surprise her.

Ben’s head popped up a short distance from her. He waggled his eyebrows at her, and growled, swimming quickly towards her. She squealed, trying to run in the water. She didn’t get anywhere with the water slowing her down so much, and she felt long arms encircle her waist, and a growl in her ear, and she squealed and giggled.

Then she gasped as she felt warm lips on her neck, tilting her head back to lean against his chest. Unconsciously mimicking their first time in the shower. Large hands slid slowly over her stomach and up her sides, fingertips lightly brushing the undersides of her breasts. Goosebumps raced over her body making her shiver. She moaned as his hands moved up to caress her breasts, fingers teasing the nipples. She could hear Ben breathing heavily behind her, feel the start of an erection pressing into her back. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, and captured his lips in a steamy, wanton kiss that had him moaning, his arms sliding around her to pull her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed against the hard bulge, her blood pounding in her ears. She weaved her fingers through his hair, moaning as her body quaked with pleasure. His large hands moved over her back, leaving a fiery trail. She moaned and shivered, as his hands explored her body and his tongue explored her mouth.

The sound of an engine broke them apart quickly, and just as they both turned to the sound, a figure broke through the trees in a Ranger Rover. It was Lady Elizabeth. So she hadn’t gone to the park either. She jumped out of the vehicle, waving to them, and they waved back, smiling. She walked to the edge of the water clearly wanting to speak to them both. They moved to the edge of the pond, Ben moving to stand behind Genevieve with his hands on her shoulders. She could still feel his erection against her back.

“Hi. Sorry to disturb. Some urgent business has come up and I’ll have to travel to London. I’ll be there for the remainder of the day, and I won’t be home until quite late tonight. The other guests have decided to have a barbeque in the park for dinner. I believe Jeffrey has procured some fireworks for after the barbeque. You are welcome to join them, or you can eat at the house if you choose.”

Before Genevieve could answer, Ben spoke, “That sounds lovely, but I think Genevieve and I will try that new little pub in town for dinner.”

Lady Elizabeth smiled, “Okay, good. I’ll let the kitchen staff know to not worry about dinner for anyone. I’ll have them leave out some cold food for later though, in case anyone‘s hungry. I‘ll make sure there‘s a vehicle available for your use for the trip to the pub as well.”

With that she turned, got back in the vehicle, and with a wave rode off. Genevieve felt Ben move away from her again. She turned and he smiled, “I think since we’ve had some time to cool down” at this he smiled suggestively, “we should have some lunch.”

Before she could say anything, Genevieve’s tummy rumbled loudly. Ben laughed, and said, “Well it seems your tummy is at least in agreement.”

He moved out of the water, his swim trunks plastered wetly to him, and Genevieve could see his erection going down already. Of course, the cold water would have helped with that too.

The heat hit them as they walked out of the water and over to the tree where they‘d left their things. It was a hot and muggy day, they might see rain later though. Ben opened the basket while Genevieve opened her backpack and pulled out a large blanket which she spread out on the grass. Ben moved everything from the basket onto the blanket, arranging plates and utensils and such. When he was finished he turned saying, “Lunch is served milady” to see Genevieve with a towel wrapped around herself, running a brush through her long hair, her bikini hanging from a branch just behind her.

Damn she’s quick, he thought. She smiled, putting away her brush, and said, “Good I’m starving.”

She bent down to her backpack again and pulled another towel out.

“Here”, she said, walking over and handing him the towel, “You’ll want to get out of those wet trunks before you get a chill.”

“Thank you”, he said, taking the towel and walking over to the tree.

She sat on the blanket, and started filling her plate from the delicious food set out. She snuck a sideways glance at Ben and got a quick glimpse of his lovely arse before he wrapped the towel around his hips. He turned, and caught her looking. He smiled and sauntered over to the blanket, sitting down beside her, and filling his plate.

Genevieve kept her eyes down on her plate, her cheeks flaming, embarrassed at being caught staring at him. They ate quietly for awhile, she was waiting for him to say something about it, and just as they finished their lunch, he brought it up.

“I seem to keep catching you staring at me”, Ben teased.

Her cheeks flamed hotter, “Sorry”. She still couldn’t look at him.

“Hey, I don’t want you to be embarrassed”, she felt his fingertips brush her cheek. She looked up to see he was smiling, not teasing her now. She smiled shyly, looking down again.

God she is so sweet, he thought. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. He watched as she licked her fingers one a time and felt himself getting hard again. This beautiful woman was going to be the death of him. He was always wanting her so badly it hurt. His mind unhelpfully supplied the feel of her silky thighs wrapped around him, her soft skin under his hands. He shook his head, trying to displace those naughty thoughts.

He couldn’t help himself. He set his plate down, taking hers from her fingers and setting it down too. She looked up at him, and he leaned down and took her lips in a hot kiss. Her fingers slid into his hair and her lips opened more, moaning softly, letting him in to explore. She slid one hand down across his chest, loving the feel of the hair tickling her fingers. Her hands moved slowly, exploring his chest and abdomen, loving the little gasps and moans from Ben as she found each sensitive spot. His breathing was getting heavier, he was aching to press her down on the blanket, feel her under him, but he let her have control for a while longer. She pulled away and sat up on her knees, Ben following suit. She slid forward and straddled his legs, his arms moved around her, as she slid her arms around his shoulders, and took his lips in a heated kiss. Her hand moved down to his towel and pulled it open, letting it drop down around him, then she reached with one hand and pulled her own towel off and let it drop too.

Genevieve moved up against Ben, feeling his hot, hard need pressing between her thighs. She moaned rubbing her hot centre against the aching hardness. His hands came up to cup and caress her breasts, and she broke the kiss to gasp, her head falling back. Then his mouth was there too, teasing her nipples, making her cry out, and arch up against those maddening lips and tongue. She pulled his mouth away from her breasts, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. She pressed him back until he was laying back on the blanket and she was straddling his hips. She leaned down and let herself go crazy kissing and nibbling across his chest, her tongue teased his nipples and then sucked hard eliciting a groan from him. Her soft lips moved across his stomach, tongue dipping briefly in his belly button, eliciting a gasp. Then she was moving lower, to the hard cock that she desperately wanted to taste. She kneeled between his outspread thighs, and tentatively licked the tip, hearing a moan from above. Then her tongue was swirling around the head, and then taking him all the way into her mouth, one hand playing with his balls. The incredible moans coming out of Ben spurred her on, bobbing and sucking until he was writhing and moaning helplessly. She pulled off, giving one last lick to the tip, and then moved up to his lips, taking them in another heated kiss, letting him taste himself on her tongue. She shivered with pleasure, feeling his hands touching her everywhere, leaving a fiery trail across her body. 

Genevieve reached down and taking hold of his hot, throbbing erection, guided him to her slick entrance, and slowly sunk down on him until he was fully inside her, stretching her, both of them moaning at the pleasure. She leaned forward placing her hands on the blanket either side of his head, and started moving. His hands were on her hips as he thrust up into her. She was letting out little cries with each thrust, the pleasure driving her wild. She was bucking and crying out, her internal muscles clenching tight around his aching cock, tearing cries of pleasure from Ben too. They were both hot and wild and out of control as they bucked wildly. Genevieve could feel the heat pooling quick and hot between her legs. Her cries of pleasure got higher, louder, as Ben thrust up harder and harder, feeling her tighten around him so tight he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He threw his head back, thrusting up into her, desperately clinging to his control. Then she was coming, inner muscles spasming hard, body shaking, crying out so hard, she was almost screaming. He watched her as she came, her face awash with pleasure, and couldn’t hold back any longer. One more thrust and he exploded into orgasm, making him arch up and bury himself deeply in her, spilling into her as he cried out with the intensity of his pleasure. He held her against him, feeling each wave of pleasure wash through them both until they collapsed, exhausted in each others arms. He held her in his arms, letting themselves come down for their orgasmic high. Then she moved, letting him slide from her, and laid beside him, her head on his chest as they drifted happily. 

Benedict mused that this had to be the happiest he’d ever felt in his life. He laid back, looking up at the sky through the gently rustling leaves of the trees. He looked down at Genevieve, this beautiful woman who had given him her most prized gift. Her virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don’t know a lot about the UK, so please forgive any mistakes in locations, customs, etc.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Benedict and Genevieve were ripped from their own inner thoughts by the loud crack of thunder and knew they were in for a storm. They quickly pulled on their clothes and stuffed everything back into the backpack, and put away the lunch things in the basket, all the while hearing the thunder and rain getting closer. There was nothing for it but to walk the half hour back to the house. They’d be soaking wet and cold by then.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Benedict and Genevieve arrived back at the house soaked through and shivering, the house staff, not gone yet, bustled around and got some towels and robes for them, taking away their wet clothes. They were given hot tea to help warm them, then they made their way upstairs with promises of hot food served there once they both had a shower and got into warm clothes. They did so Benedict insisting that Genevieve take the shower first. She was a little disappointed that he didn’t share the shower with her. When she was done, Benedict went in and showered too. Genevieve had gotten into her lounging wear and slippers when there was knock on her door and she went to open her it.

Benedict was standing there with damp curling hair, wearing lounge wear in a deep blue that brought out the lighter blue of his eyes.

“Hi, I asked the maids to bring the food for us to your room so that we can eat together. I hope that’s all right.”

“Oh, of course, it’s all right” Genevieve said, excitedly, that deep baritone always made her shiver with pleasure.

Benedict chuckled, seeing her shiver, and moved into the room. They sat together on the small sofa as the maids came in with their hot meals and more tea. They discovered that their meals were lobster bisque soup; a salad with roasted beets, roasted peaches, red peppers, candied pecans, and goat cheese with a creamy dressing; and roast beef with all the trimmings for the main course. There was even decadent dessert.

“Is there anything else you’ll require, sir … madam.”

“No, this looks great”, Benedict said.

The maid walked to the door and then halted and turned, “The other guests have come back from the park. They were rained out as well. They’ve all decided to take their meals in their own rooms.”

“Ok thank you for letting us know”, Benedict said.

The maid nodded and left the room, closing the door quietly. Benedict and Genevieve dug into their delicious meals without another word.

Even though it was only mid afternoon, it was overcast and raining. It was going to be that way for the rest of the day. They had the curtains closed against the dismally grey day, and a few lights on that gave the room a warm cozy feel. Of course, the fire going in the fireplace certainly helped.

When they were done with their meals, they sat back sipping tea and talking. The butler knocked and opened the door, “Mr. Cumberbatch, there is a message for you.” He came forward and handed Benedict a note. Benedict read it, then looking a little grim faced, said thank you to the butler, stood, and turned to Genevieve.

“I’ll have to go up to London tonight, but I should be back tomorrow night or the next morning. I’ll let you know for sure.”

“Okay”, Genevieve was a little surprised that he seemed grim. “I hope everything is alright.”

“Yes, just some business I wasn’t expecting to have to deal with right now”, he said.

“Well I’ll wait for your call then.”

“Alright”, Benedict said, nodding, then bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the room. The maids came back into her room to remove the dishes, and when they were gone Genevieve sat back again on the sofa, touching her lips that were still tingling from the kiss. She wondered what was so important that Benedict had to leave for London right away, and made him look so grim. Well she didn’t know what it was about, and she didn’t expect him to tell her. It wasn’t like she was really a part of his life. That thought brought a pang of hurt. She decided she needed something to do to get her mind off him until he returned.

She got up and wandered around her room, pulling open one curtain to look out at the dismal day and closed it again. She turned, and sighed, looking around her room. She spotted some books on a small shelf behind her sofa and walked over to check them out. There were some books on interesting landmarks in the area, some about hunting, about horses, and just about everything about country life in England, but there wasn’t any really interesting novels she could just loose herself in. She stood again and walked around the sofa. She really didn’t want to study in preparation for her final year right now. She wondered if she could manage to sneak down to the library and get a couple books to read.

Genevieve decided to try to do that and hope she didn’t bump into any of the guests. She just wanted to have some time alone. With this in mind, she got down to the library door when she was approached by a maid seeing if she needed any help. She’d told her she was just going to get a couple books to take to her room. The maid left her and moved up the stairs. She let herself into the library and closed the door. She took her time browsing through books and finally decided on two she thought she might like. She let herself out of the room, closing the door behind her, and this time made it to her room without bumping into anyone. She could hear showers running and muted voices in rooms so everyone else was settling in for the afternoon and evening.

Once in her room, she decided to sit on her bed and read. She got through one book, then stood and stretched, and walked around her room, giving her eyes a break. She noticed the clock showed it was just 7 p.m. Her tummy growled and she realized she was hungry. She opened her door and peaked out, listening. The place was quiet, save for a muffled telly or two. She didn’t have one in her room, but she didn’t mind not having one anyway. Just then a maid came out of one of the bathrooms carrying dirty towels. She spotted Genevieve, and came over, “Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Evans.”

Genevieve blushed as she said, “I was wondering if there was some light snack I could have.” Her tummy took that moment to grumble loudly to emphasize the point. The maid smiled, “I could bring some tea and snacks.”

“Thank you, that would be lovely.”

The maid smiled, and moved off down the hall. Genevieve closed her door again, and sat on the sofa with the other book. She didn’t open it immediately, but instead laid it on the seat beside her. She wondered what kind of snacks the maid would bring with the tea. She looked once more at the books she needed to study and dismissed them. She didn’t want to start on those tonight. She would use tomorrow to study those in the library and wait for Benedict’s return. Thinking of him made her wonder what he went to London to do, and was lost in thought when there was a light knock on her door. It opened and the maid she had spoken to earlier came in the tea tray followed by her own maid carrying a large covered platter. They set the trays on the table in front of the sofa and her maid took the cover off the tray she’d been carrying.

Genevieve saw little sandwiches of varying kinds, a bowl of cut up fruit, some scones with Devonshire cream and preserves, and desserts. There was enough to feed four people. She smiled at the maids, “thank you so much. I really appreciate this.”

“I hope you enjoy, Miss Evans.”, the two maids smiled and left her to her “tea”.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Genevieve sat back sipping the last of the tea. She had quite enjoyed trying some of everything on the tray. She had been really hungry and had eaten more than she thought she would. She was stuffed now. Finished with her tea, she set it down and picked up her book, and was just about to start it when her maid knocked and came in with the other maid from earlier and took away the trays. They said their good nights to her and she decided to crawl into bed and read the other book. It didn’t take long with a full tummy, a soft bed, and a good book for her to fall asleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Genevieve woke to her maid pulling open her curtains, and was surprised to see a bright, sunny day. She smiled, stretched, and sat up as the maid brought her usual light morning breakfast. When she was finished, she got up, changed into her jogging clothes, and stepped out onto the balcony. She did her warm ups and then set off on her run.

Genevieve came back energized and ready for the day. She quickly showered, and dressed. When she entered the dining room, she discovered all the other guests there enjoying breakfast, and conversation. She joined in, enjoying the light banter and laughing. They were interrupted by the return of Lady Elizabeth, who returned by an early train. She sat with a coffee and joined in the talk.

“We were just talking about going up to Stonehenge for the day”, said Lady Belson.

“Oh that’s a lovely idea”, said Lady Elizabeth, “but why don’t we go for a few days. Make a proper trip of it. I have a friend close by there who would love to have us all for a few days.”

Everybody thought that was a good idea, and a few phone calls later, it was arranged. They all moved off to their rooms to pack for the trip. They would take three of Lady Elizabeth’s Range Rovers for the trip. Genevieve caught up to the Lady in the hall.

“Lady Elizabeth.”

“Please call me Elly.”

“Uh Elly”, Genevieve said, “Benedict had to go up to London last night. He won’t be back until tonight or tomorrow.”

“Oh I see.” said the Lady, with a shrewd look at Genevieve, “You want to wait for him?”

“Yes, I do”, she said, smiling shyly.

“I can leave a Range Rover and instructions how to get to my friend’s house, and you and Benedict can come up when he gets here. I’ll just get that for you and be right back.”

“Okay”, Genevieve said, “I’ll just be in the library. I borrowed a couple of books I’d like to return.”

“Alright”, Lady Elizabeth said, and moved off down the hall.

Genevieve ran quickly up to her room, grabbed the books, and ran down to the library. She had put the books back in their respective places, and moved to a table. There she saw that days paper sitting on the top and there was a picture of Benedict with his girlfriend, Ophelia Shaw. Genevieve stopped, swallowed hard, and was about to reach for the paper when Lady Elizabeth came in.

“Here are the directions. I’ve listed my mobile number, as well as my friend’s mobile and home numbers in case you have any problems.” She stopped talking when she saw Genevieve staring at the paper. She moved over to the table, opened the paper, and laid it flat, showing the picture. It was obvious that Ophelia was very pregnant in the picture.

“I think we need to talk”, Elly said.

Genevieve looked up at the lady, “Benedict got her pregnant? He’s the father of her child?” She could feel her heart dropping.

“Look. There’s a lot you may not know. Here let’s sit”, she said, pulling Genevieve to sit on a small sofa. She went willingly, too shocked to really know what she was doing. Elly sighed, and started, “Benedict and Ophelia were friends before all that”, she waved in the direction of the paper.

“Ophelia had been dating another man for a few years. When she discovered she was pregnant with his child, he left her. He didn’t know what to do. I think he was a little freaked out at the thought of being a father. She was deeply hurt, and Benedict stepped in and made her an offer. They would let the story leak that they were dating and he had gotten her pregnant. He would give the child his name, and help her raise it. When the story hit the tabloids, they were surprised by the huge amount of interest it generated in the public eye. She’s close to having the baby now, and as I found out yesterday while in London, her boyfriend, the father of her child, came back to her. It took awhile, but he got jealous of this other man, Benedict. He couldn’t stand the thought of Ben claiming to be the father of his baby. Ophelia and Benedict now have to go through a very public breakup so that she can go back to her boyfriend. They decided to tell the truth about the whole thing so that the public knew that Ben was being a gentleman and good friend by coming to her rescue, and not abandoning her. They both come out winning in the end.” Elly saw the look of confusion on Genevieve’s face, and asked, “What is it, dear. Have I missed something?”

“So Ben and Ophelia were only ever friends? They weren’t really ever dating?”

“Yes that’s right.” Elly cocked her head as she watched the still confused Genevieve, “Something is still bothering you”, she stated.

Genevieve licked her lips, unsure how to tell Elly this, “Um, well…..the day I arrived here Ben had just gotten to his room when I was going into the shower and …………..”, she paused, flushing furiously, then hesitantly continued, “well….it’s just that ……..when I went into the bathroom to shower……the door opened and …….well it was really dark in there and ……..”, she took a deep breath and blurted out, “it was Ben who came in and got in the shower and we made love in the shower, and I assumed that he thought I was Ophelia and I let him and it was wonderful and …”

“Wwwhhhhooooaaaa”, said Elly holding up her hands, “You’re wondering about who Ben thought he was making love to if he knew it wasn’t Ophelia?”

Genevieve nodded vigorously, “yes”. The lady smiled, “Well that’s a bit more of a story.”

“I have time”, Genevieve said a little too quickly, making Elly smile.

“Okay, well the best place to start is at the beginning. Did you know that Ben went to ManU?” Seeing the other woman nod, she went on, “well he goes back there periodically to do talks for the students. He was there doing a talk last year. That would have been your first year there doing your second year courses. You see, you’re the talk of the entire campus. Not many have successfully challenged for first year, and your second year was far beyond what was expected. You’re on your way to being a legendary student there.” She went on, “anyway, when Ben was there doing his talk, you were pointed out to him. They even offered to introduce him to you, but he declined. He called me and asked me to arrange a two week break with some other guests, but to particularly ask that I ask you to come and join us. He wanted a more intimate setting to meet you. As soon as he asked the favour of me, I knew he’d found someone he was really attracted to. I was excited for him, and I wanted to meet the woman who had won his heart without ever meeting him, so I agreed to this holiday.” She patted Genevieve’s hand, “You’re a lovely girl, Genevieve. I can understand why he fell so hard for you. He and Ophelia are going to have a rough time of it for awhile, so I imagine he doesn’t want to expose you too quickly to his fans. They can be a little much for any woman whose ever been in his life. He doesn’t want to lose you because of them.”

Just then the butler entered the library, “Excuse me, milady, the vehicles are packed, and your guests are ready to depart.”

Elly nodded, “Okay I’ll be right there.”

“Also, milady, Mr. Cumberbatch has sent word that he will arrive here late this afternoon.”

“Thank you”, the lady said, and the butler nodded and left, closing the door quietly.

Elly turned to Genevieve, “Well it looks like Ben is on his way back today, but if he’s arriving here in the afternoon then there won’t be enough time for you two to travel today. You’ll have to spend the night here and come tomorrow instead.”

“Um yes that would be fine”, Genevieve said, clearly distracted.

“Have I answered your questions satisfactorily?”

“Oh yes. Thank you.”

“Alright, then I better not keep the others waiting”, she got up and moved to the door. With her hand on the door handle she said, “Oh I will make sure there’s servants to serve you both lunch and dinner. Then they’ll be off until we get back. The butler and his wife, the cook, always stay in the house, even when no one is here. They’ll make sure you get breakfast in the morning before you leave.”

With that she opened the door and left.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


End file.
